


The best anniversary so far.

by Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich/pseuds/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich
Summary: sorry mom





	The best anniversary so far.

As Mickey is laying in bed patiently waiting for his boyfriend to come home from work, he quickly makes sure everything is how it should be. Mini skirt, check. Lube, check. Condoms, check. Everything is perfect. It's Mickey and Ian's 3rd anniversary, and Mickey wanted to do something extravagant. Cook Ian dinner, give him hot, messy sex, and much more. Mickey had cleaned the house spotless, on his days off just waiting for this day. Mickey was so excited for what they were gonna do, that he was almost shaking in excitement. Mickey was all quiet upstairs, waiting to hear the front door open and close to the sound of his boyfriend, soon to be fiancé kicking off his shoes and heading upstairs. Mickey was so ready for this one perfect night. As Ian opened the bedroom door, he instantly notices Mickey laying on the bed with sexy lingerie on, and lube on the side table. Ian always remembered their anniversary, even if Mickey forgot. Ian quickly shoved his pants to the ground and started unbuttoning his work shirt. As soon as Ian's clothes were off, Ian got real busy. Ian practically jumped on the bed to admire his sexy boyfriend in all his willingness. Ian was kissing mickeys body everywhere, trying to explore every little inch of mickeys body. Sucking, biting, anything he could just to inhale the lovely scent of his raven haired boyfriend. As Ian got closer to Mickey's neck, he started leaving hickeys all up his torso. From his thighs, to his stomach, all the way up to his ears. Hickeys everywhere. Mickey was already hard, just thinking about what Ian was going to do to him. Ian was being gentle with Mickey, but rough enough for them both to get hard. Ian started licking down from mickeys neck, slowly getting back down to the bottom of mickeys torso. Ian had gently pulled off mickeys mini skirt, because Ian knew the blue one was mickeys favourite out of them all. Ian squeezed the bottle of lube onto his hands, just enough for Ian to stretch out mickeys hole. As Ian keeps adding fingers, Mickey was already spaced out into a pleasurable orgasm. Ian quickened his pace, going in and out, making Mickey gently moan. Mickey was gripping the bedsheets, while biting a pillow. All you could hear was Mickeys quick grunts, and the sound of Ian's fingers sloppily slipping into his boyfriend. Ian gently pulls his fingers out of his boyfriends stretched out hole, he decided it was a fun idea to start teasing Mickey before Ian gave him the pleasure Mickey wanted. Mickey wanted Ian's large dick inside of him, continuously hitting his prostate as if it was a game. Just the thought of Ian doing such things to him was turning him on even more. As Mickey was in a little faze of the thought of Ian pounding his dick into him, Ian slowly snuck up from his Knees to reach Mickeys waist. Ian starts sucking on Mickeys hip bones, just perfectly sticking outwards when he lays down. Ian was gently using his tongue to travel along Mickeys torso, making him shiver of the coldness of Ian touch. Mickey was getting quite hot and bothered, just barely resisting the point of grabbing Ian and straddling him. Ian kept teasing Mickey, no matter how much he pleaded. "Oh fuck, fuck Ian, come on, please.. I'm ready, just give it to me" Mickey plead. Ian grabbed Mickeys dick roughly, enough to get Mickeys attention. "W-what are you d-doing no- oh fuck.. that feels good.." Mickey says calmly, after realizing that Ian was gently using his tongue along Mickeys shaft, just barely touching it with the tip of his tongue. Soon he starting bobbing up and down on Mickeys dick, with pre-cum and spit all over it. Ian didn't mind the taste of cum, he especially preferred it to be Mickeys. Mickey was grinding up against Ian's head, clearly enjoying the sensation of Ian's mouth wrapped around his penis. Mickey was moaning uncontrollably, making Ian become very turned on. Ian quickly popped his mouth off of Mickeys dick, to flipping Mickey on his stomach to start the best part. Mickey was already so turned on, that he was practically moaning at the feeling of his boyfriends touch. Ian slowly propped his dick to enter Mickeys warm, stretched out hole. As his dick slowly enters, Mickey is biting and gripping the sheets preparing himself for Ian's fairly large dick. Ian steadily went in and out of his boyfriend, moaning quietly in his throat. Ian didn't want Mickey to hear him moan, or it'll give away the climax for them both. Ian started pumping faster and faster, just barely hitting Mickeys prostate. As he goes a bit faster, he kept hitting Mickeys spot every time. Mickey was grimacing into the sheets, enjoying the pain and pleasure of being fucked in the ass. Mickey was just about to climax, and so was Ian. Just before they climaxed, Mickeys mouth propped off the sheets to quietly moan "happy anniversary, Ian" as they both climax, Ian falls beside his boyfriend as they started cuddling. "This was the best anniversary so far, Mickey. Thank you." Ian says as he breathes heavily, holding hands with Mickey. The two boys lay on the bed for hours, recovering from the wild moment they shared earlier. As it becomes nighttime, they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom


End file.
